When You Leave Me Alone
by Fires of Darkness
Summary: He started to descend the stairs, and I counted his steps. One, two, three … my arm grew tenser with every step He took. He reached the last, thirteenth step and I instinctively held my breath. He's here. / "You know as well as I do that something is different about you." That statement was true. "You are a child of both Worlds."


**So, Harry Potter fanfiction. This is new. I have a big plan for this, and I managed to get everything to fit together. I think this started as a dream, like, one that you remember.**

 _Bang!_

 _Bang!_

 _Crash!_

My spell had worked as planned, but _He_ had still managed to break the door down. I stood facing the bedroom door, wand drawn and ready to fight. Emily cowered in the corner, eyes wide. "Hannah, what's happening?" Her voice was shaky and nervous. I didn't respond.

 _He_ started to descend the stairs, and I counted his steps. One, two, three … my arm grew tenser with every step _He_ took. _He_ reached the last, thirteenth step and I instinctively held my breath.

 _He's_ here.

"Alohomora!" Light shone through my locked door and the doorknob clicked open. _He_ stood just outside, smirking.

"Voldemort," I growled. "Why are you here? Scared of me more than Potter or Longbottom?" I did my best to hide the nervousness in my voice.

Voldemort laughed at that remark. Clearly, he saw right through me. His brown hair was untidy from being hidden under the hood of his cloak, and his eyes were red with corruption. "You know as well as I do that something is different about you."

That statement was true.

"What about your 'prophecy'?" I changed the subject from me to the Chosen Two. "One of them will be your end. Yet you still come to end my life. Come to pick me off first so you have less competition?"

He laughed again, his stupid three-pronged laugh. "You are a child of both Worlds. Time moves faster in the World Without Magic, and I can see that you're taking full advantage of that." He gestured his wand to my open laptop screen, showing the third Sayori CG. "Yet the Worlds are merging into one, and you know what that will do to you."

Inching closer to him, I spoke again. "You know I prefer not to speak of that. Now get out of my house!" Now I was glad my parents had gone out for the night.

"Oh, I will," He said teasingly, a new kind of voice for him. "Once I make sure you're out of my way. Don't worry," He held up his hands as I jabbed my wand closer to his face. "I'm not going to kill you yet. Just make you sleep for three days."

I loosened my grip on my wand. What was he planning? He wouldn't make me sleep for only three days. That wouldn't be enough time for him to do what he wanted. Unless he wanted three days _here_ …

I gripped my wand tighter than ever. "No, I won't let you-"

Darkness.

* * *

"Guys, guys, guys! She's awake! She's _awake_!"

I opened my eyes to find Emily sitting down beside my bed, excited and relieved. My door slammed open and both Megans, Lucas, and my parents ran in. They all looked relieved as well.

Wait. I'm not holding my wand. Did I drop it when I fell asleep? "Where's my wand?" I asked Emily, the only one at my home when Voldemort attacked.

Her face fell. "I tried to stop him from taking it, but he threatened to kill me, I think …" No, no, no, _dammit_! Voldemort can't have my wand! All the things he could make the wand do, everyone he could hurt …

"Dammit," I breathed. This is so not happening. This cannot be happening.

An owl screeched and pecked at my window. I breathed a sigh of relief. At least Sky was still here with me. Sky was my snowy owl, and she was the most beautiful bird ever. In her beak was a letter with a red stamp sealing it. I reached up, ignoring the dizziness in my head, and shoved a LEGO Blacksmith Shop to the side. I undid the lock and opened the window.

Sky flew in and perched herself on my shoulder. I stroked her feathers and took the letter, still fuming at Voldemort for taking my wand.

The red stamp was emblazoned with the Hogwarts crest.

A small smile found its way to my face. It's not every day you get a letter from Hogwarts, even though it was time for the new equipment list.

Hold up. I don't remember any of the spells I learned. It might just be sleeping for three days that threw me off. That has to be it, or I'm screwed.

I carefully opened the letter and read its contents. It was written in Dumbledore's hand.

 _Dear Ms. Smith,_

 _We at Hogwarts are overjoyed that you are awake and well. We are pleased to inform you that You-Know-Who is gone, and Harry Potter is still alive. However, you have been asleep for ten years in our World. I know this is a shock, but we have no doubt that another year at Hogwarts will help you remember our World. Please send Sky when you are ready to rejoin us at Hogwarts._

 _Sincerely,_

 _The Hogwarts Faculty_

"Maggie," I spoke, still staring at the third sentence, "Letter supplies, in my desk drawer." My sister nodded and headed to my desk. She opened the drawer to reveal a secret stash of magical items, along with a stack of parchment, a few quills, jars of ink, wax, and a stamp. She grabbed the items I called for and handed them to me.

I sat down on my bed and took the writing utensils from Megan. I started writing my reply in cursive:

 _Dear Hogwarts Faculty,_

 _Ten years? That's quite a long time to be asleep. I'm glad that Harry is alive; he would be eleven now, right? He's starting his first year at Hogwarts. I do have a request for when I go back to Hogwarts. Could I be Sorted again as a first year? I can't remember anything of the Magical World, and I do believe that some of my core qualities have changed since I faced Voldemort. I may be Sorted into a House more suitable for me._

 _Thank you so much,_

 _Hannah Smith_

I folded the letter and added a few drops of wax to the open side. I sealed it with my plain stamp and folded the letter over. I wrote the address of Hogwarts and handed my completed letter to Sky. She took it in her beak and flew off to Hogwarts. I closed my window and faced the rest of the group.

"I guess I have some explaining to do," I spoke to Lucas, Emily and the two Megans.


End file.
